Good Things Come from Dark Places
by Cotton Candy Walrus
Summary: A girl is kidnapped by Crowley in order for him to get the Winchesters off his back but what he doesn't know could just be the end of him. OC. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I looked over at the corner of the room. There wasn't much light and my vision was out of focus so this simple task was a lot more difficult. I could hear that old rotting door squeal as it opened letting in the most sinister evil known to man. I could find the blur of a man I knew to by the title of my captor making his slow parade around me, the strong scent of sulfur emitting off of him.

"It's nothing personal, love, just a bit 'o' dirty business you've got yourself caught right in the middle of" he spat out in a bone chilling Scottish accent. I tried to carry myself tall and strong but the fear in my eyes could have been seen a mile away. Not only was I scared out of my mind but equally confused as well. I began mumbling through the restraints tied around my mouth just before he put his fingers to my lips and whispered, "Hush, love, I do believe it's time to pay the Winchesters a call" he then picking up the cell phone from his pocket and dialing a number, "Hello chaps"

"Crowley, you-" I could hear the masculine voice on the other line answer.

"I know you just love to hear from me. Now let's cut to the chase Dean, I have a lovely little lady with me I think you may take an interest in" he cut off the other man, I then proceeding to cry out "help me" although only grunts and murmurs could be heard, "Do you hear that, that's the sound of little Bethany calling out for your help. So Dean, what do you say you get off my back in exchange for little miss?"

"You so much as touch on hair on that girls head I swear I will send you straight back to where you came from!"

"Yes, death threats. Come on now, Dean, you know me well enough by now to know that your fancy words have no effect on me. So will you give me what I want or do I need to do some collateral damage first?" my heart had finally started to race after that remark.

I heard the man sigh before responding, "Fine Crowley, but when we get there she better be just the way you found her, in one piece and still breathing. You got it?"

"O' course, love, and in case you get any ideas, I have an army outside the size of a shopping mall. Goo' bye chap" he looked to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Let's hope those boys hurry, 'cause I am feeling a bit inpatient today" his stubble surrounded mouth curling into a sinister smile. He wiped away the tear rolling down my face as I let out a distressful moan full of fear and uncertainty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I realize the last chapter was pretty short but this one is about three times the length of the last one so I hope you all like it. There is more to come after this. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged. **

It was a busy day at the coffee shop. My mom dropped me off at work just a few hours ago and I had already served close to a hundred people, but don't let that number trick you, this wasn't much busier than any normal summer day during the morning rush of people getting their coffee before work.

The bell that hung over the door rang, letting us know a customer was walking in. I had an order to fill so I could have just ignored it, but something told me to look to the door, there was something about that man that I just couldn't figure out, and that feeling had been impossible to shake. I popped a lid on the cup and set it on the pickup counter before rushing over to the register. He wasn't very tall or skinny. His black hair was receding a little and his face was covered with black stubble.

"What can I get you?" I asked even though the feeling of uneasiness was building up inside of me, there was defiantly something strange about this guy.

"Just 'o cup 'o black coffee" he said in a Scottish accent. It was weird for a guy to come to a coffee shop just to get black coffee and the accent was weird too but I thought I was just being to judgmental so I let it go.

Hours passed and the guy still didn't leave. He just sat in the lobby watching the cars go by. He finished what he was drinking and normally that meant we could kick him out, but every time one of us so much as thought of doing it, he would get up and order another. I was starting to feel uncomfortable, the uneasiness wasn't settling despite the fear that was moving in.

_You leave in an hour Zander will pick you up and take you home… you can wait an hour… _I thought to myself, but that was before I saw his eyes. He came up to order his last cup and since that was the tenth time he had done so I knew what to ring up. I was about to turn around and start a new pot when his eyes turned black. _You're delusional, it must have been the trick of the light or something, I mean do people's eyes really turn black? _

I didn't have time to answer that though because I was too busy running to the restrooms. I pulled out my cellphone and called Zander. That had been the last straw.

"Hello?" he picked up obviously confused since he knew my shift didn't end for another forty five minutes.

"I need you to come get me, now!"

"What's the matter?" he could hear my voice breaking.

"Just please come get me."

"Alright I'm on my way-"I heard him say before I dropped the phone.

"Who was on the line, love?" I saw his face in the mirrors in front of me. I turned around and backed up until I hit the cold tile wall. His eyes went dark as he crept closer and closer to me. I retreated to the corner of the room and sunk down. I looked up to find him standing right over me…

"Let's see the Winchester boys refuse this" his said through the toothy grin on his face. He bent down to eye level and… the world went dark.

I didn't sleep at all that night but being tied upright to a chair surprisingly had nothing to do with it. I could hear him pacing right outside the door, almost as if he was nervous or something. "… or do I need to do some collateral damage first?" his words kept on ringing through my head. I didn't know what he wanted with me or why I was there but obviously I meant something to someone or else I wouldn't have been in that mess. Whatever it was he was going to do to me I had wished he would just get on with it already because the anxiety alone might have just killed me.

The room he had me in was old and poorly painted a cream color, or at least I thought it might have been before it chipped away to reveal the wood underneath. There were no windows just a door in which I had half hoped would never open again. I had no recollection of how I got to where I had been, tied up to a chair in and old abandoned house somewhere being held captive by some creepy Scottish guy. The last thing I remembered was his face looking at me as though I were something he needed.

_Who were the Winchesters? Who was the man outside the door? Why did any of them care about me? _The questions filled my mind like a title wave crashing on shore. The footsteps stopped and I could faintly hear him talking to another man.

"They're here, sir" _Sir? Who was this guy?_ I questioned. He had an army and they called him sir. Whoever he was, he must have been pretty important for them to call him sir. _Maybe he just has a really polite army! _I tried not to jump to any conclusions but hearing that one play out in my head I knew it had to be the first one.

"You know what to do. Go bring me the Winchesters" he barked at the other man. There was a revving noise that sounded like the engine of an old car pulling up to the house followed by a loud crashing noise like a door being kicked down. The silhouette of punches and breaking glass rang through the halls as he opened the door. I saw two men being attacked by a group of people with black eyes. One stabbed a woman with a jagged edged knife and bolts of yellow lightning shot from her eyes and mouth before she fell lifelessly to the floor.

They were outnumbered but at the rate they were killing the black eyed army that status wouldn't last long. He began to close the door behind him but something caught my eye before he could finish. There, at the end of the hall, was Percy, Zander's older brother. _What's he doing here? Is Zander with him?_ My thoughts were interrupted when suddenly he began pulling the chair to the far corner of the room.

"MMMMMMM" I called out in confusion, now frustrated with the lack of words I said being heard.

"Hush" he said before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a knife.

"MMMMMMM" I started again. The crashes from the other side of the door started to get louder as the brawl got closer. He stepped behind my chair and placed the knife forcibly under my chin hard enough to make my heart race but not to break the skin. Our eyes were fixated on the door uncertain of where things would go next.

The door fell hard to the ground causing us both to jump and the knife to dig a little deeper down. The blood dripped down my neck from the stinging cut. Four men came running into the room one of them being Zander.

"What have you done to her?" Zander screamed out when entering the room.

"Who are they?" He called out partially confused and angry.

"Two kids who are going to help us take you down. We took out your army, and now your outnumbered, Crowley." The tall man explained.

"Take another step and the knife cuts deeper." He said trying to come off calm and collected when the fear could be heard in his voice.

"Face it Crowley, you can cut her but it will take longer for you to kill her than it will take us to get to you. So either you can willingly hand her over and then we kill you or we can kill you and then get her, your choice." the man said slowly moving closer.

"MMMMMM" I called out as he pulled the knife deeper in, the four men then all approaching us. The knife kept driving deeper and deeper until… it fell to the ground.

**If you guys have any suggestions please leave them with your reviews or PM me, who knows, maybe one of your ideas could be featured in chapter three. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is the long awaited chapter three. Warning the beginning is mostly fluff. Thanks a bunch to xxLiveLoveReadxx and anna3311234 for your reviews****. This is my first FanFic so please be patient with me. Suggestions, reviews, and correction are welcome and encouraged. Enjoy.**

I woke up in the backseat of an old car, my head resting on Zander's shoulder and Percy's hand on my knee. It was dark, and both the Wilsons were asleep along with the man in the passenger seat. My gaze wandered to the rear view mirror where I saw the driver's eyes fixate on me.

"Morning sunshine" he said then watching the road once more.

"Who are you?" I asked. I knew this had to be better than my previous situation and now I had Zander with me but that still didn't leave me with much.

"I'm Dean and the sleeping giant is my brother, Sam."

"Oh, where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe, for now, just try to get some sleep."

"Alright" I replied. Something told me these were the good guys and considering they had just saved me from the black eyed Scottish man trying to kill me, I knew I was right.

I placed my head back where it had been and closed my eyes. Even if I wasn't going to sleep I might as well give the guy driving the satisfaction I thinking I was. My stirring must have disturbed the peace though because just then I felt Zander move his arm out from under me.

"Are you ok?" Zander whispered tiredly to me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said settling in his warm embrace. The faint sound of his heart beat was like a soothing lullaby, reminding me that it was going to get better, and that the worst of it was over. Percy took my hand and I could feel him role his thumb across the back of it. Feeling like the filling in a Wilson sandwich, I dozed off again.

Just seconds later I was transported somewhere I didn't recognize but yet it still felt familiar. I was sitting on a high rise balcony over the beach. The sound of waves crashing on shore and the smell of the salty sea water filled the air. I sat at a marble table that shined when the light hit it just right. Seagulls flew overhead as the sun rose up from the horizon.

I was marveling at the serine scenery when the glass doors behind me swung open revealing a man I had hoped I'd never see again. He walked up behind me and took a seat across from me.

"Miss me?" the man I'd learned was named Crowley asked me.

"How could I ever miss a monster like you?"

"Don't play games with me, you and I both know you fear the very ground I walk on, love." His signature smile sweeping across his face, "So let's get down to business shall we?"

"What business?" I had a feeling "Business" was a word I'd come to fear more than the man himself.

"Who were those boys accompanying your knights in shining armor?"

"Like I'd ever tell you"

"Oh, little Bethany Jones, I can see right through that façade you wear, I know you are all bark… and no bite."

"You want to bet? You forget I have a car full of dangerous men that can take you out in an instant!"

"Correction, love, you HAD, you see I know their coming now, and the next time you strike, I will be ready."

"I know you didn't somehow invade my self-conscious mind just to engage in hours of witty banter, so what exactly do you want from me?"

"Several things, to strike fear into the hearts of the Winchesters, answers I've been missing, your very location, etc. etc."

"I meant what do you want with me? Why did you kidnap me, why exactly do I even matter to you and the Winchesters?"

"Love, you are just an important chess piece in our game, though we don't truly understand what you are good for yet, you are obviously a good piece neither side wants to loose so you will stay caught in the middle until one side triumphs over the other."

"If you didn't know about the others, why were you using me as a bargaining chip?"

"The Winchesters took a bit of an interest in you… you may have never suspected it but those boys trail you like a magnet." He was right I never knew they were following me. _How long has this been going on? How does Zander know them? Is he lying? _I thought to myself.I just watched as Crowley's horror show paradise faded away to nothing.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in the backseat, four faces locked on me. I had been debating on whether or not to tell them about the conversation I just engaged in but the thought of the men in the front seat stalking me made my decision clear, I would wait until it was just Zander and I were alone to explain, and hopefully get some answers for myself. 

The morning was bright and blinding without a cloud in the sky. The car slowed as it turned down a dirt road, the low rumble of the engine getting louder the slower it drove. We passed by some wooden gates into a dusty old car lot and up to a run down house. Before we could even park, an older brawly man with a grey beard and a baseball cap appeared at the door, holding a gun.

**Thanks for reading chapter three, up next Beth meets Bobby! Please remember to review. If you liked this chapter I will be writing another. If you have any suggestions please leave them with your review or PM me and maybe your idea will be featured in chapter four****. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to up load. If you had an idea for the story let me know. Reviews, corrections, and suggestions are welcome and encouraged****. **

"Stay here" Dean ordered as he stepped out of the car, Sam not far behind him. I could hear bits of the conversation going on between the gun wielding man and Dean.

"Son, I told you it was a bad idea to be following that girl." The man in the door way said._ So Crowley wasn't lying _I thought to myself.

"We got her back, mostly unharmed and right now there's no use for I-told-you-so's" Dean argued.

"Well bring her in, it looks like that cut needs some attention." He said then turning around and walking back into the house.

"Come on guys, let's get inside." Sam told us as he grabbed a duffel bag from their trunk, which looked like an ammo store, with lifting shelves that were stocked to the max with guns, knives and salt.

When we walked into the man's house it was designed very old fashioned with floral rugs and vases. There were cluttered bookshelves everywhere all containing book like _Lore: Not Just Stories_and _What's Hiding in the Dark: A Hunter's Guild_along with dozens of books in what looked to be Latin and other ancient languages. There were dozens of jars containing thing I couldn't even place and salt just about everywhere.

"Come on upstairs let me take a look at that gash on your neck" Bobby told me.

The old wooden stairs moaned under my weight as I followed him up to the bathroom. There was an old fashioned ceramic tub, standing alone inches off the ground with four decorative legs at the corners, tinted red and yellow from age and several years of being bleed on. I sat down on the thin edge and he grabbed a first aid kit from the cabinet under the sink. I lifted my chin and revealed the deep slash across the crease in my neck, the dried blood smeared all the way to my chest. He poured peroxide on a cotton ball and swiped it across the neck, which by the way stung like you wouldn't believe. Bobby pulled out a curved needle and thread, dipped it in rubbing alcohol and inserted it in my flesh, and I thought the peroxide stung.

He pulled it through one last time and tied it at the end, then splashing water on it to wash the blood away. Zander passed the open door and sat down next to me.

"I'm done with ya" Bobby said, gathering everything in the kit and putting it back in the cabinet, "Make yourself at home, I don't know how long they plan on keeping ya here"

He left the room and closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note: Sorry its short but I'm planning on having a very long actiony chapter up next so please bear with me. I have a few new stories and chapters up so if you like these please check out my other stories as well. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. **

.


End file.
